Bookworm Pretty Cure!
Bookworm Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is book genres. Story The City of Write is where all the characters from written novels live in peace with the help of Writer's Gate which was protected by five muse stones but when a great force of an old enemy shatters the stones the land is covered in darkness and the characters either petrified or forced under into the army of ???, One fairy named Jay finds an escape and runs to earth to find the warriors to save her world Characters Pretty Cures Andriette Archer/Cure Adventure An adventurous and out going girl who tends to drag her friends into bad situations by accidents calling them adventures but isn't afraid to say when she is wrong and tends to over apologize. She tends to work at her father's restaurant on her days off and has a love of cooking. In civilian form, she has scarlet hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Adventure, her hair turns bright red tied in a low ponytail and her eyes turn cherry red. Her theme color is Red. Erica Ayers/Cure Western A hyper and out going girl who loves riding her horse through the mountains near by her town. She speaks with a western accent and loves to use her lasso being apart of a rodeo going family. She tends to hand out with Andriette since she is the only one who take her adventures. In civilian form, she has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. As Cure Western, her hair turns ash blonde tied in a braid and her eyes turn orange. Her theme color is orange. Ella Ayers/Cure Fairytale A shy and not so confident cousin of Erica who tends to worry about her every time she goes to a rodeo. She loves to bake cookies and also cook making her a good friend with Andriette. She tends to bike everywhere to get where she needs to go after doing her chores liking to go to the town library and spend her time there. In Civilian form, she has black hair and green eyes. As Cure Fairytale, her hair is tied in a flower band of bluebells and her hair turns silver and her eyes turn light blue. Her theme color is Blue. Belinda Heart/Cure Romance Ella's best friend who is always seen with either a notebook and pen or a romance book under her arm. She also runs a helpful dating site online and tends to also get Ella to try and find a boyfriend through there. Her theme color is Pink. Clara/Cure Sci FI An alien from outer space who is stayed hidden amongst the humans pretending to be mute since her communication device broke in the crash of her family's space ship and her father has been trying to fix it ever since. She seems to love Sci-Fi and Alien movies finding it funny they are. She becomes pretty close friends with Andriette. In civilian form, she has long dark purple hair with a blue headband and violet eyes. As Cure Sci-Fi, TBA. Her theme color is pastel green and purple. Raven/Cure Horror A spooky and gothic girl who loves going to different haunted houses as her parents are known to have the scariest haunted house around the town also having great prizes for anyone who can go all the way through the haunted house. Her theme color is black and blood red. Mascot Jay She is the mascot of the series from the City of Write. Villains TBA Students and Staff of ??? Family Others Locations Items Writing Dreamers They are the henshin items of the series. Episodes # The book of incredible adventures! Cure Adventure is born! # Yeeha! Cure Western is born! # A life of fantasy! Cure Fairytale is Born! # A True Love Romance! Cure Romance! # A Funfilled tale of Space! Cure Sci Fi is Born! # Everyone needs a little Scare! Cure Horror is Born! Trivia * Andriette's personality is based on the partner Pokemon from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.